Cazando a mis amigos
by JaneElizabethLopezCullen
Summary: Melanie y Jane Winchester son hijas del famoso caza monstruos, Dean Winchester, y como él, siguen su profesión.


Era amanecer en Florencia. Dean y Sam estaban investigando en la ciudad donde llevaban viviendo 19 años…desde que había nacido Melanie, una de las hijas de Dean. Dean Winchester, era un chico mujeriego, apostador y bebedor…para él, eso era diversión… pero era un sexy caza monstruos con su hermano reservado, Sam.

Nadie de la ciudad hubiera imaginado que Dean Winchester, estuviera casado y tuviera dos hijas, se podía imaginar de Sam, un chico responsable, el hermano menor de los Winchester… ¿Pero Dean?, eso podía ser nuevo para alguien que no lo viera 19 años atrás.

Él estaba casado con Elena Gilbert y tenía dos hijas. Jane, una chica de cabello liso rubio con ojos azules, y Mel, Rubia, alta, pero de ojos verdes, como los de su padre. Elena había muerto al escaparse con Stefan, un vampiro que la convirtió.

Cuando Sam y Dean la encontraron la mataron violentamente con estacas de roble y luego a Stefan en llamas.

- ¡Hey, Dean!- Una voz le gritó desde la puerta de la casa abandonada sacándolo de los propios recuerdos.- Creo que acá no queda nada, solo escombros y maderas rotas. No hay vampiros, fantasmas, demonios… ¡nada!

Dean recorrió la habitación oscura con los ojos, bajó la Colt de su mano izquierda y la estaca de madera de la derecha. A continuación se dirigió hasta su hermano.

- Vámonos. Creo que tienes razón, no hay nada. Ni siquiera un estúpido demonio que podamos derrotar ¡Es frustrante!- Subió al Chevy Impala negro- Hola Bebé- Dijo acariciando el volante y los asientos. Luego prendió la radio. Se escuchaba la estación favorita de él, "Rock for ever"

- Ahora estamos con la canción "Heat of the moment" de Asia. – Anunció la voz de la radio.

Dean empezó a cantar la canción asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

- _Heat of the moment…heat of the moment...heat of the moment-_

Sam puso cara de "¿En serio?". – Vamos Sammy, amas esta canción.- Luego subió el volumen para frenar las protestas de su hermano- _Heat of the moment_ – Tarareaba cada vez mas fuerte Dean.

- No entiendo por qué no pones otra estación de música, es aburrido escuchar siempre lo mismo- protestó a su lado Sam, tratando de cambiar la canción que escuchaban todos los días.

-

Dean le apartó la mano bruscamente y le señaló

- Mi auto, mi música. Si no te gusta, ¡acostúmbrate! –

Sam se apartó. Luego sacó un sobre y lo lanzó con un ruido sordo sobre la radio.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Señaló Dean con la cabeza mientras desaceleraba el auto por la señal en rojo del semáforo.

- Revistas de comic, Dean, ¿Qué parece que es?- Preguntó su hermano sin ánimos.

- ¿Revistas de mujeres y maquillaje? Porque te hacían falta algunas- Balanceó la cabeza mientras reía.

- Es en serio, es información sobre vampiros. Se están propagando asesinatos en la península Olympic, más conocida como el pueblo de Forks. Dice que se hallaron 5 cuerpos este año, todos sin sangre, como drenados y con mordidas en el cuello- La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y Dean se concentró en la carretera. Su auto era una herencia de John Winchester, su padre, que se encontraba en el infierno. Era como su propia vida con motor y baúl. – Tendremos que viajar a Estados Unidos a asesinar a esos monstruos sin alma. Será un pequeño sacrificio, tendremos que dejar a tu _cariño_ en Florencia, también viajaremos en avión y Jane y Mel viajaran con nosotros.

-

Habían llegado a la pequeña casa acogedora de los Winchester. Dean frenó en seco el auto. Bajó para enfrentar a su hermano…Bajo esa faceta enojada había miedo, miedo de los estúpidos aviones que Dean odiaba, odiaba viajar en avión, les tenía fobia.

- ¿Estas loco, verdad?- dijo con tono calmado, pero enojado- ¿Yo, Dean Winchester, dejar a mi bebé en Florencia?- señaló el auto negro perfectamente limpio- Shh, cariño, él no me obligará a dejarte.

- ¿Es eso Dean? ¿O no quieres subir en el avión?- La voz de Sam era melosa…una voz para hacer que su hermano se enojara.

- Puff, Claro, Sam, tengo miedo de viajar en un avión- Dijo con sarcasmo, pero era la realidad- No le tengo miedo a Fantasmas, demonios, Lucifer, Ruby, Vampiros, a ninguna cosa Sobrenatural y le voy a tener miedo a los Aviones, ¡Por favor!- Dijo serio esta vez, pero Sam sabía que su hermano temerario y mayor, le tenía terror a subirse hasta a los aviones de juego en el parque de diversiones.

- Mira, A tu hermosura la dejaremos en un garaje y tu vienes a Forks conmigo y Jane y Melanie.

- ¡Si el avión se cae tú serás mi paracaídas Sam!

- Uhh…entonces sí tienes miedo de viajar en avión- Él lanzó una carcajada que duró solo unos segundos, al parar de reír seguía una sonrisa radiante, que mostraba sus dientes.

- ¡Y Tú todavía te asustas cuando ves al payaso de McDonalds!

Sam puso _cara de Poker_, cerro la puerta con fuerza. Dean a cambio sonrió con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos. "Nadie puede ganarme con la última palabra". Luego empezó a reír.

Jane abrió la puerta al escuchar las voces de su tío y su padre.

- Hola Tío sammy- Saludó alegre la rubia- Escuché que vamos a viajar, por eso Mel y yo ya hicimos nuestras valijas.

- ¿Ya le contaste?, Hijo de perra, ¡esperabas contármelo último!- Dean estaba enojado. Estaba exagerando.

Sam lo ignoró y les hablo a sus sobrinas.

- Me pregunto de donde sacaron su gusto por viajar, ya que su padre…

- Es un campeón caza monstruos que no le tiene miedo a los payasos- Intervino Dean gracioso.

- Sí, eso- Asintió atropelladamente moviendo los cabellos largos y negros. No quería soportar risas y bromas que hablaran de él. "Cuando me descubran vendrán con algún payaso de muñeco y lo tendrán encima mio, solo para molestarme"- Vamos al aeropuerto- Sacó las manos del bolsillo y dio una palmada, juntando las palmas, como planeando un plan o como si estuviera atrapando una mosca- Jane ya hizo tus maletas, una cerveza, unas revistas con mujeres lindas, y dinero para ir al casino, lo que necesitas. Y le dije a Mel que se llevara tu auto al garaje prometido.

-

Dean se dio vuelta sorprendido viendo a Melanie subiendo al auto y encendiéndolo.

- Melanie Winchester trae a mi Impala de vuelta- iba corriendo hacia su auto pero ya estaba alejado- Sam, tendrás que pagar esto…nunca habías ido tan lejos. Necesito una cerveza- Subió la cabeza y se dirigió al mini congelador llena de botellas, vacías y no vacías- Mmm, Tomaré una Light, Tengo que cuidar mi figura- Jane se reía detrás de Sam. Que todavía no había dicho ninguna palabra.

- Papi, iré a bajar las maletas. Puedo tener 16 años, pero tengo la fuerza hereditaria tuya.

- Esa es mi hija…menos que no seas como yo en lo de bebedor y apostador, esa es mi actitud, no la robes.

- No, Seré tranquila como Sam- Señaló a su tío sonriendo mostrando los dientes y corrió escaleras arriba preparada para salir.

El hombre callado se acercó al hombre divertido con una cerveza en la mano y le lanzó el teléfono celular.

- Viviremos allá por unos cuantos meses, Dean, ya me encargué de todo. Transferí a las chicas al instituto Forks, ella nos ayudarán a encontrar a los vampiros que parecen humanos. También alquilé una casa y un auto. Todo esta preparado. Cass nos espera allá.

- ¿Castiel?, esa es la razón por lo cual no lo veo desde hace unos días.

- Se fue hace tres meses- Levanto tres dedos indicando los meses.

- ¡Ah!, ¡cierto!- Levantó la cerveza recordando- ¿Y el Celular para que es?- Dijo comiendo un sándwich.

-

"¡Oh Dean!, ¿Tan asqueroso tienes que ser? Hablas con la boca llena y ni te acuerdas de tu angel…creo que no falta nada más para calificarte Despreocupado totalmente" Parecía que pronto Sam iba a golpearse la cabeza varias veces contra la pared. Tres meses atrás se había ido para investigar en Forks sobre vampiros. Luego nos mando las pruebas necesarias para ir. Pero Dean no se había dado cuenta. "Preocúpate siempre por tus cervezas y tu auto Dean, no por tu ángel" Pensó con tristeza mientras lo miraba. Pero así era él. Su hermano mayor, que decía que beber, apostar, y seducir mujeres, era el paraíso.

- Llama a un taxi para que nos recoja, yo lo pagaré.

Mel había regresado a pie. El lugar donde había dejado la Chevy no era muy lejos. Al regresar ya estaba el taxi en la puerta principal y Dean, Sam y Jane estaban saliendo con las pesadas maletas hacia el auto.

Al subir el conductor, un hombre con barba, bigote y pelado prendió la radio. Todos levantaron la vista cuando escuchaban la canción que se escuchaba mas adelante.

Se oía una melodía muy conocida, que solo Sam le molestaba.

-…Heat of the moment, Heat of the moment- Cantaban la radio, el conductor, Jane y Mel.

- _Deja Vu_ Sammy , ¿verdad?

Y AsÍ estuvieron hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Florencia. "Esto es peor que me muestren un muñeco asesino de un payaso"- Pensó Sam- Esto tardará una eternidad- Dijo en voz alta y con la cabeza echada bruscamente hacia tras, mientras una mano acariciaba sus cabellos.


End file.
